Haunted Inn
by Shirleyfan16
Summary: Ch. 2 is up! The Camdens go on a family vacation to Coriors Mountain but they have no idea that it is haunted......read as the kids experience their first haunting....and find out what Mary and Lucy are up to.....please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Note: I do not own any of the 7th characters. I do own the Coriors Mountain, I made it up. Please read and review and I hope you like it!**  
  
HAUNTED INN by: Shirleyfan16  
  
"Not another family meeting." Mary groaned as she walked into the family room followed by Lucy.  
  
"Yes, another dreadful family meeting is taking place right here in this family room." Annie said sarcastically to Mary. "This is an important and some what exciting meeting that your father and I have planned. I would appreciate it if you would all just give a few minutes of your busy schedule to listen to what we have to say."  
  
"So what's the exciting news?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, your mother and I thought since it has been a long time since we have been on a vacation as a family, that we should take one." Eric explained.  
  
"Wow a vacation! Where?" Little Ruthie was exited. She never went on a vacation before.  
  
"To Coriors Mountain. It's a little mountain with lots of attractions for you kids, and things for me and your father to do." Annie said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yes!" Mary and Lucy squealed and then did their signature hand shake. They were becoming close that week and Annie and Eric new they were up to something, but didn't know what it was quite yet.  
  
"How are we all going to fit into one hotel room?" Simon asked.  
  
"This is another exciting thing. We're not all going to be in the same room. Your father and I are going to be in a private room, Simon and Matt you two will room together and Mary, Lucy, and Ruthy you will all room together. You five will be just down the hall from us and your rooms are connected, so you can open the doors if you want."  
  
"Awesome! We don't have to room with you guys!" Simon snickered at Mary, Lucy, and Ruthy.  
  
"Yeah, but our rooms are still connected dimwit. So we can come in your room and torture you in the night." Lucy snickered back to him.  
  
"You won't even dare, Lucy."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, if Lucy doesn't do it, which I know she will, I'll do it and you know that I would do it." Mary said trying to scare him. Matt started to laugh at the fact that Simon was getting so aggravated.  
  
"It's not funny, Matt!" Simon snapped.  
  
"That's enough!" Annie shouted over all of them. "You five better not fight on this vacation. Your father and I want a nice family vacation where we can do things together as a family without fighting for a change. Now Lucy and Mary apologize to Simon."  
  
Mary and Lucy looked at each other first and rolled their eyes then they both apologized to Simon.  
  
"We are leaving this Friday and won't come back home until the next Friday. So whatever plans that you have made are gone. You all are coming with us, as a family, no exceptions." Eric said firmly.  
  
"Is this meeting over yet, because I need to go call Shelby." Lucy asked impatiently.  
  
Eric threw up his hands in frustration. "Go, just go, all of you!"  
  
All of the kids scrambled out of the living room as fast as they could. They hated family meetings.  
  
"We can't even get them to listen to us for fifteen minutes without someone wanting to go somewhere or do something! Then they all want to go! Fifteen minutes, Annie, fifteen minutes!"  
  
"I know, baby, I know. But, their kids, what do you expect? I'm sure you couldn't stand sitting and listening to the Colonel and Ruth while you were growing up."  
  
"I always listened to my parents. Well, for a few minutes."  
  
Annie laughed as the two held each other and gave each other a passionate kiss.  
  
"So what do you think the two chickadees are up to this week?" Annie asked Eric his opinion.  
  
Eric shook his head. "I have no idea. You know, their plans are starting to get crazier and crazier every year."  
  
"They're growing up."  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame isn't it?" Eric said sarcastically as he laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, such a shame. No more diapers to change anymore, no more midnight feedings, no more spitting up on your shoulder, oh yeah Eric I miss so much." Annie played along with him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was Friday morning and everyone was rushing around to get everything together before they all left.  
  
"Kids, let's go! You all should have gotten everything ready last night instead of the last minute!" Annie yelled up the stairs. "I'm having second thoughts about this vacation, Eric. These kids are going to fight all the time."  
  
"Just give it chance, honey, it'll work out. Hopefully. I'm sure Matt will keep everything under control between the younger ones." Eric said back to Annie.  
  
"Yeah, I sure hope so."  
  
Just then all of the kids ran down the back stairs with all of their stuff.  
  
"We're ready now." Matt said as he yawned.  
  
"All right good. Umm......Mary, Lucy, Matt help me take all of the luggage to the car, please." Eric said.  
  
Matt grabbed Ruthie's things, Mary grabbed Simon's, and Lucy just took her own. As soon as all of the luggage was packed into the vehicle, everyone got in and then they were on their way to Coriors Mountain. Along the way all of the kids fell asleep since they woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. It was 3 o'clock by the time they got there. Annie and Eric decided to get settled into the hotel, freshen up a bit, and rest for a little while before they went out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm starting to think that this vacation was a bad idea." Mary said to Lucy as they practically threw their things onto the two beds.  
  
"Why, I think it'll be fun." Lucy replied.  
  
"Think about it Luce, no phone calls, no friends, and especially no guys. Did you see any attractions here along the way? Because I sure didn't and I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to spending all my time looking at boring and old things. There's not even a fast-food place around here!" Mary explained to Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, you know Mom and Dad.....they are so excited about this trip.....we never go on vacation as a family. I think we should make the best out it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Just then the door that connected to the boys room opened. Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie just stared at their two brothers like 'What do u want now.'  
  
"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Matt said.  
  
"We just got here, Matt, we're fine." Mary snapped at him. "You aren't going to be on all of our backs while we're here, are you?"  
  
"Stop acting like a little twelve year old, Mary, it's doesn't suit your true age." Matt snapped back at Mary.  
  
Mary just rolled her eyes and started to talk to Lucy.  
  
"What is up with you two lately anyway?" Matt asked Mary and Lucy.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucy squeaked.  
  
"You two are all of the sudden buddy, buddy. Come on tell me what your up to." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"We aren't up to anything. We're just being sisters, that's all." Lucy said like her feelings were hurt at Matt's questioning their closeness.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows at Lucy's tone of voice. Then he looked at Mary. The expression on her face was questionable. Matt decided not to make a big deal about it at that moment. "Whatever." He said.  
  
************************************************************************ "What do you think the kids are doing right now?" Eric questioned Annie.  
  
Annie paused for a second and then answered. "Well, Matt is probably already in the girls' room and Mary and Lucy are acting weird as usual."  
  
"Hmm.......and what about Simon and Ruthy?"  
  
"Listening to the older kids' conversations." She answered quickly.  
  
"Do you really think that's what they're doing?"  
  
"I have no doubt. I know those five like the back of my hand."  
  
"Well, lets have a little fun before they ruin it what do you say?" Eric said as he took Annie in his arms.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Finally some peace and quiet." Annie giggled and they kissed. ************************************************************************  
  
**End of the first chapter! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope you like it! The haunting part isn't that scary, but if you were in their position it would be! Please REVIEW!!**  
  
Later that afternoon the family went out for dinner at an old restaurant. Annie and Eric loved the food because it was "good old fashioned food". The kids however preferred pizza or something they could get at home. Annie and Eric decided to find something for the kids to do after dinner. They drove around and they finally found a miniature golf course. That was the first time that day that the kids actually got along with each other. That night, back at the hotel, Matt pulled Mary aside while the other kids went down to the small pool.  
  
"What do you want?" Mary snapped.  
  
"I saw the look on your face this afternoon when I asked what you and Lucy were up to. I could tell that Luce was dead serious that you guys are just so close. Come on tell me what you are up to before you hurt someone."  
  
"I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Fine, but once this thing blows up in your face, don't come to me for advice." Matt said and then started to walk away.  
  
"Wait....." Mary called back at him. "Jimmy Moon wants to break up with Lucy, again. He doesn't want to tell her so he asked me if I could tell her and of course the first word out of my mouth was yes."  
  
Lucy picked Jimmy over Rod when they both wanted to be her a few months ago.  
  
"So....you changed your mind about telling Lucy and you decided to get close with her instead so when someone finally tells her she won't be mad at you.....am I right?" Matt said with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
Matt let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why doesn't he want to tell her?"  
  
"Because he's afraid of you, Matt. You told him never to break her heart again or you go after him. You said that when she was trying to pick between Jimmy and Rod remember?"  
  
"He should be, that little idiot. Look, Mary you got yourself into this now get yourself out. Just tell Luce, there is no other way."  
  
"Unless you do it for me." Mary hinted.  
  
"No, absolutely not. The only thing I need to take care of is the idiot."  
  
"Matt leave the poor kid alone. He can't help it if he doesn't like Lucy."  
  
"Oh, he can help it all right. He goes out with her once, he broke her heart, he goes out with her twice, he breaks her heart again. Why would you go out with someone if you just broke up with them?"  
  
"Whatever, Matt." Mary said as she walked away. ************************************************************************  
  
It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping well. The door to girls' and the boys' room was shut. The hotel was very old, it was built in 1856 and was one of the most elaborate hotels in the state at that time. It has a legend that hardly anyone knows for a lot of people don't believe it. The legend was: one night there was a ball being held in the ballroom of the hotel and everyone was having a grand time. Then all of the sudden the hotel was engulfed in flames and since the ball room was so crowded no one got out alive. It says that the voices of the people can be heard throughout the night. The hotel does not advertise the legend in any way, but there is proof that the hotel burned down to the grown in 1865 and was rebuilt that year.  
  
"What the..!" Matt yelled as he woke up suddenly after hearing a scream. "Simon did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the girls' room." Simon said now wide awake.  
  
"I better go check it out." Matt said and then he unlocked the door connecting to the girls' room. "What's wrong?" He said anxiously as he turned on the light.  
  
"What the...Matt what are you doing? It's 3 in the morning! Leave us alone!" Mary yelled as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Simon and I heard a scream and we thought it came from in here. Luce, are you all right?" He asked Lucy who was pale white like a ghost.  
  
"Yeah." She said in a shakey voice. "You guys are just freaking me out because I heard something too."  
  
"I heard it too, Matt." Ruthie said.  
  
"Well, I didn't hear anything and I think all of you are nuts and that we should all go back to sleep." Mary said in one long breath.  
  
"Fine." Matt said.  
  
"Matt?" Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah, Ruthie?"  
  
"Can you keep the door open?"  
  
"Sure, Ruthie. Now you go back to sleep all right?" He said as he tucked her back into bed. She nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Good-night everyone." Mary said and everyone replied back.  
  
It wasn't more than 20 minutes later that they all heard moaning and screaming of all kinds.  
  
"Matt, what is going on?" Mary said as she rushed into the room and turned the light on.  
  
"I don't know, Mary."  
  
"You know, I overheard some guy talking about a ghost in this hotel yesterday when we checking in. Maybe it's a ghost trying to communicate with us." Simon said.  
  
"He's got a point." Lucy spoke up.  
  
"There is no such thing as ghosts. It's probably someone watching a movie or something in the room behind us." Matt said trying convince them that there was good explanation.  
  
"How do you know that? No one knows that."  
  
"I just know it, all right, Luce? Now it happened twice it probably won't happen again so we should go and get some sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep now." Mary said. "This is too freaky. It sounded like it happened right out........Ahhh!" She screamed as she looked out the window.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?!" Matt yelled.  
  
Mary turned white and she felt sick to her stomach. "I.....just saw something.....it was a whole bunch of faces moaning and groaning like they are hurting......I gotta get out of here." She said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Mary, it's all right. I'm sure it was a shadow of a tree of something."  
  
Just then Ruthy and Simon screamed. They also saw the faces out the window. Little Ruthy clinged to Simon, she had never been more scared in her life.  
  
"You saw it too?" Mary asked anxiously.  
  
"Matt, this hotel is really haunted! Let's get out of here before it hurts us." Simon demanded.  
  
"We're not going anywhere! Even if we would go somewhere, where would we go? Nowhere. Nothing is out there and it's not going to hurt us."  
  
"All I know is that this is really freaking me out and that I am not going back in our room by myself." Lucy said quietly.  
  
"Fine, you guys can all sleep in here." Matt said.  
  
"Mary will you come with me to get our blankets?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lucy walked through the doorway into their room and as soon as Mary was going to go through the door slammed shut and the lights went out.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed. "Let me out! The door won't open, someone help me!" Lucy cried as she pounded on the door in the pitch black.  
  
"Mary, open the door!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I can't......it won't open!" Mary panicked as she pulled on the door to open it. Then Matt tried and he couldn't get open.  
  
"Luce, it's all right. Just stay calm. We're going to try the other door." Matt talked to her calmly so she would panic.  
  
"Please, Matt, hurry." She cried.  
  
**End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 up soon! Any suggestions please let me know! And don't forget to REVIEW! Please!** 


End file.
